ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Colourless, Part 1
Colourless, Part 1 is the 41st episode of BTUAM and the 11th episode of the third and final season. It is the beginning of the season finale. Summary Purpunite begins taking over humans. Ben realises the seriousness of this and visits Azmuth who activates the Species Creation function. Ben chooses this and gets transformed into but Serena and Bellicus begin starting trouble and Ben is forced to argue. Plot The team were sitting around at Ben's house, bored as ever. 'We haven't had a good battle since Ben sucked us into a Techadon dimension!' Kevin complained. 'I know!' Gwen shouted, irritably. Everyone was frustrated from the boredom. Ben, who was awkwardly spread out over a reclining couch started giggling. 'How, we should go practice using Clockwork's powers!' he shouted. 'NO!' Gwen and Kevin shouted together. 'It's not that we don't want to, it is just that--' Gwen started explaining before Kevin chimed in. 'We would rather be dying of boredom than be sucked into another Techadon dimension!' 'I was just kidding, sheesh! BUT... If I had more practice I would be able to control everything I shoot out, then you guys wouldn't be dying of boredom!' 'You three, dying?' A voice said. It was Purpunite. 'PURPUNITE!' the three shouted. He shot a mana blast and the three quickly jumped out of the way. There was a large explosion. Once the dust had cleared Gwen was revealed to be holding herself, Ben and Kevin in a mana bubble. 'You think your mana is strong enough to withstand my own? Ugh!' Purpunite grunted as he shot mana at the three bubbles. All three bubbles blew up, shooting the team into separate directions of the town. Kevin landed in a farm, Gwen in a desert area and Ben landed in a mall with people crowding all around him. Suddenly Purpunite burst in and stared at Ben. 'Ready to meet your demise, Tennyson?' He shot a beam of mana at Ben and there was another boom. 'EATLE!!' Ben shouted as the smoke began lifting. He used his super strong jaw to block the mana. 'Fight me Purpunite!' he shouted. Eatle charged at Purpunite and headbutt him. Purpunite flew through walls until becoming intangible. 'Grrrrr!!!' he growled angrily. Eatle and Purpunite began charging at eachother. Purpunite covered himself, he looked like a mana torpedo. Purpunite hit Eatle and there was another humongous explosion. Eatle was on the floor with mana pieces shattered over his mouth. Purpunite was moaning in pain in a stall. 'Upchuck!' Ben shouted as he transformed. Purpunite started shooting mana but Upchuck ate it and shot it back at him. 'You cannot beat the wielder of the MEGATRIX, even if you are an Anodite!' Upchuck declared. Purpunite challenged him and charged at Upchuck, shooting large amounts of mana. 'RUN EVERYONE!' Upchuck shouted as he jumped onto a wall. Upchuck climbed onto the roof and grabbed onto Purpunite with his tongues, then he hitched a ride. As Purpunite flew through the mall, trying to shake Upchuck off, Upchuck started eating the mana out of his hand. Finally, Upchuck's belly was glowing the brightest green colour and he jumped onto Purpunite's face. 'Get off of my face!' Purpunite demanded. Upchuck jumped into the air. 'Let's see how you like mana in your face!' he shouted. Upchuck spat out green mana (turned green in his stomach after he ate it) and it hit Purpunite smack-bang in the centre of his face. Purpunite fell into the ground. Upchuck walked over to the knocked out alien. 'Time to end it, forever...' Upchuck said, keen. He latched his tongues around Purpunite's body, forcing Purpunite into a fetal position. Slowly he dragged the heavy energy being into his mouth. All the bystanders in the mall circled to see Ben kill one of his nemesis'. Suddenly, Purpunite shot awake. He sharpened his energy hands into blades and cut Upchuck's tongues, then he shot a mana blast into Upchuck's stomach. Upchuck threw up (not purposely) all over the place. Purpunite took his opportunity and flew over to the bystanders. 'I can now form my very own army!' he shouted. Purpunite sent a mana beam into each of their bodies, awakening a non-existent spark. All the humans began glowing pink and turning into animal-like Anodites. They growled as they walked over to Upchuck to eat the sick little alien. 'ARGH!' Kevin shouted as he kicked one of the animals out of the way. Upchuck finally stopped spewing and transformed. 'Water Hazard!!' Gwen shot mana blasts at the animals, throwing them away. Water Hazard shot powerful streams of water, breaking parts of the animals. He turned to destroy more of the hybrid pests when he was bombarded. Kevin and Gwen ran over to Ben, trying to lift the creatures off of him, but they were unsuccessful. There was a green flash from beneath them and then a growl. Wildmutt jumped out from the group and started fighting. Wildmutt was beginning to lose until he was thrown through the roof. He landed on the floor and reverted to human. Gwen and Kevin teleported out. 'Dude, Purpunite has left to take control of more people! We got to ignore these people and stop him, quickly!' Kevin shouted. 'I know what we have to do, we have to get Azmuth's help.' 'To do what?' Kevin asked. 'Maybe unlock a new alien, give me a new trix, unlock a new function? There are endless possibilites as to how he could help us fight Purpunite!' Ben explained. Kevin grunted. Gwen sighed, 'Whatever guys, let's just go! We don't have much time!' she shouted. Ben entered a code into the MEGATRIX and they teleported. 'AZMUTH!' Ben shouted before he had finished teleporting. Half of his body stepped out and ran over to Azmuth while half finished teleporting. 'BEN!' Azmuth shouted as he covered something. 'Azmuth, Purpunite is taking on humans as his minions and I can't beat him, fix this thing!' Ben demanded, shoving the MEGATRIX into Azmuth's face. 'What do you mean by fix it?' Azmuth asked. 'Unlock a new alien or new function. HEY! You could even give me a new trix!' Ben shouted. Azmuth sighed. 'Here, I will unlock a new function to allow for you to unlock your very own alien.' 'The species creation function?' Ben asked excitedly. Azmuth nodded. 'Done' he said as he stepped back over to the bench he was working on. A drilling noise was heard as sparks flew out. Gwen and Kevin ran over to Ben, holding the other half of his body and they attached it to him. 'What did he do?' they asked. 'Unlocked the Species Creation function' Ben replied. 'The what?' Gwen asked. 'It is a function that taps into 's powers and allows for me to create my very own species with it's own planet, then I sample it's DNA and get to transform into whenever I like, and I have already got it thought out!' Ben explained. He spun the faceplate around and a menu popped out. He scrolled through to the Species Creation Function and pressed down. Ben began growing larger and more muscular. Stars popped out from his back as his spine grew larger and he turned pitch black. '!' Ben shouted. 'Okay, let's do this!' Kevin shouted excitedly. Suddenly they were teleported back to Earth. 'Did you do that Ben?' Gwen asked. They looked at Ben and noticed he was immobile. 'Ben?' Kevin asked. Inside of , Ben was sitting at a desk, scribbling with pencils, pens and markers. Suddenly Serena and Bellicus appeared. 'BEN!' they shouted. Ben jumped out of his chair, ruining the picture. 'YOU GUYS! The fate of the world depends on this!' 'We have been thinking, and it has been a whole week since you last visited us!' Serena said sadly. 'Look, trust me, if you guys let me do this I will visit you every second da--' Ben tried to reason before being interupted by Bellicus. 'YOU PROMISED TO VISIT US EVERY DAY!' he shouted. 'Guys, guys, listen! Recently I have been really busy with Purpunite and you both completely slipped my mind so this week when I was bored I didn't even think to come visit. I am so sorry, but hey haven't I solved extra problems for you so I don't need to come every single day?' Ben asked. Serena and Bellicus looked at eachother and then shouted, 'NO!' Outside of tons of Purpunite's creatures were attacking Ben while he was frozen. Kevin and Gwen had to keep them away! To Be Continued... Major Events *Azmuth unlocks the Species Creation function. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth Villains *Purpunite *Purpunite's Minions Aliens Used *Eatle *Upchuck *Water Hazard *Wildmutt * Trivia *Ben uses both of his eating aliens in the same episode, Eatle then Upchuck. In this case they are used right after eachother. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX